Blissfully Unaware
by Leper Gnome
Summary: ...Do ya miss her?...Who?...Mandy....But Grim, she's right there. How could I miss her?...Dat's a good question, boy. [slight BillyxMandy, I guess, but not the main focus][freedom rating]


Hello again everyone! This is gonna be a first for me: a G&E fic that's not BillyxMandy. Yes, you read correctly. I'm not sure what this'll be, besides the fact that I'm picking on Mandy again. D8 Sorry, Mandy lovers! But she doesn't die here, so it's not that bad. This'll be kinda more Grim-and-Billy-centric, nkay? Mandy will be there, but there won't be any real interaction, besides them talking about(or to, in Billy's case)her. So that's it….Ima have fun with Grim's accent. 8D

**Blissfully Unaware**

Grim stared across the empty space at the blonde girl, whose knees were drawn up to her chest. Her eyes were open and even more emotionless than normal, and she was trembling violently. She was in a comatose state of sorts, which she was had been put in by someone with the Golden Apple of Chaos and a bad motive. There were several possibilities of who that could have been, but the culprit had been shrouded in a shadow and was gone before Grim(and Billy, kind of)could do any more than half-raise his scythe. But that wasn't what Grim was worried about at the moment.

He had always hated the girl, from the first morning he'd had to endure as her part-time slave. He still did, seven months later, but, although he could do many unimaginable, cruel, and/or painful(if she could feel the pain)things to her in her current state, he wanted to wait it out, see if he could do anything to pull her out of it. Only because, although Mandy would technically be gone, ending her half of the contract, there would still be Billy, and Grim knew that being Billy's full-time 'best friend' would be pure hell(metaphorically, of course; Grim would've much rather had the real thing).

Even though Grim knew everything there was to know about spells, hexes, and curses, and had cast a good part of them as well, he didn't know enough about this one curse that had been put on Mandy. If he did, he would've surely used a counter-spell, taken Mandy, Billy, and himself out of the time bubble he had put them in, and went about his business, all in scarcely a heartbeat. But, alas, he did not.

Grim tore his stare from the girl and looked at Billy. The redheaded boy was currently occupied with his hand-held game player, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as his thumbs blurred over the buttons. He'd at least had the courtesy to put the volume on mute as Grim had asked after the first several minutes, but his random movements with the game and occasional shouts of 'Ha! Take _that_, evil space gophers!!' or, when he was losing, 'Hey! You killed me!...I bet yo mama ate green beans for breakfast!!' where only slightly annoying. Grim, who was nearing the end of his last nerve, decided to instead occupy him with conversation.

"Billy…?"

After a few seconds, Billy put his game on pause and looked up at the reaper. "What's up, Grim?"

"…Do ya miss her?"

Billy tilted his head to the side slightly. "Who?"

"Mandy."

The boy frowned slightly. "But Grim, she's right there," he said, pointing across the blackness at Mandy. "How could I miss her?"

Grim sighed, looking at his feet. Billy still didn't understand, despite Grim's several previous explanations of Mandy's predicament. (Once he had even used puppets, but that'd had no effect, either.) "Dat's a good question, boy."

Billy paused for a moment before grinning. "I guess you really don't gots no brains in your head!" he said loudy, before turning to the girl. "Right, Mandy?" He got no response; not even a glance.

Grim ignored the irony of the statement directed to him. "Ya see? She wasn't aware of a word ya just said."

"Daw, that's just Mandy. She ignoreses me all the time!"

"Well, dat's certainly true." Grim shook his head, looking up at the boy again. "But ya still don't understand, and I'm not gonna bodder tryin' ta explain it again."

"Well, that's okay, Grim! I understand everything eighty-two percent!" Billy declared, jabbing a thumb in his own chest.

"Eighty-two…?"

"Yeah, duh! The number after ninety-nine!" Billy folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Geez, Grim, what school did _you_ go to?"

Grim didn't respond, but instead looked back at his feet. _Well, he was close,_ he thought wryly, almost smirking. _I have to give him dat._

"Hey Grim?"

Grim was interrupted from his thoughts after another pause. "What is it, Billy?"

"How come Mandy's havin' a starin' contest with the floor?" Billy looked back at the girl. "Hey, Mandy?! Whatcha doin'??" he practically screamed, though the girl was a mere fifteen-or-so feet away. Not that she could hear him either way. Billy looked at Grim again, his eyes slightly panicked. "Grim…Grim, do you think the _evil space gophers_ sucked Mandy's brains out with their _evil space vacuums_?"

Grim's eye sockets narrowed as he opened his mouth, preparing to reprimand Billy for making such a stupid suggestion. But he thought about the question for a moment. _If dat's de only way he'll understand what's wrong wit Mandy…_ "Ehm…yes, Billy, I suppose ya could say dat."

Billy stood and immediately went to Mandy's side. "Mandy? Mandy!! C'mon, wake up! You don't needs a brain to live! Trust me!" Billy fell to his knees in front of Mandy, and shook her roughly by the shoulders. "Mandyyyy! C'mon!" Now crying rather loudly, Billy latched himself to Mandy's middle in a would-be painful hug. Grim had been watching, his expression sardonic but at the same time slightly pitying, when his eye sockets shot wide open.

Mandy, though she still appeared in the coma-like state, was moving.

It was brief, but Grim definitely caught it. The blonde's head turned to the right and down, looking at the boy clinging to her whilst sobbing hysterically. Grim could see a tiny spark of life in her dark eyes, if only for a second, and he could have sworn on his mother's immortal life that he saw her eyebrows furrow in a glare. Billy was crying too violently to feel the movement, and before Grim could alert Billy, Mandy's head fell back against the transparent wall of the time bubble, and, as quickly as she had defied it, the curse was back on her.

Grim found the ability to speak again, and called to Billy. The boy was crying too loudly to hear him, though, and Grim stalked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Billy!" Billy looked up, and Grim could see a thorough stain of tears and you-probably-know-what on Mandy's pink dress that would have to be cleaned before she noticed it. He grimaced slightly before returning his attention to Billy. "Mandy just moved, boy."

"Really?! What'd she do??" Billy asked, elated as he jumped to his feet.

"Well, ta put it in terms ya can probably understand, Billy, she gave you a look dat could sour milk."

"Oh, boy! That _must_ mean she's gettin' better! D'you think she's growing a brain back?"

"…Yes, Billy, I tink so. Just keep talkin' to her. I tink dat's what did it." Grim thought he saw anger flicker in Mandy's near-lifeless eyes, and inwardly smirked. Knowing Mandy, she probably found some way to defeat the hex put on her; she just needed help getting there. _And Billy will be _plenty_ of help,_ he thought, taking his chance for revenge on the girl. _I'd love ta do someting to her meself, but dat probably won't happen, so der's always de indirect approach, _he thought happily as he half-listened to Billy chatter on with a most evil smile on his face.

**Termino**

I still managed to sneak BillyxMandy in there…I didn't intend to. o.O Anyway, you people like? I sure did. It was so fun to write for Grim and Billy! I need to do it more often. 8D Are and Are, pleasethanks!


End file.
